Fiends of Chaos
The Fiends of Chaos are four highly powerful demons, who serve as major antagonists in the first Final Fantasy video game. Although they first appear to work on their own, they are revealed to have sealed a pact with the main villain Garland, who eventually absorbs their power to become Chaos. Characteristics The four Fiends of Chaos are four demonic beings, whose name and aspect are derived from various creatures from legends, folklores, mythology, and even the Dungeon and Dragon universe. They each wield power over one of the four classical elements, Earth, Fire, Water and Wind. While their origin is quite unclear in the game itself, it is explained in later remakes and additionnal sources that once in the past, Garland channelled the power of the Void through the Dark Crystal in the Chaos Shine to give life to them as manifestation of his hatred and corruption. Garland and the Fiends of Chaos are co-dependant on one another to exist, both in the past and the future. Four centuries before the start of the story, Tiamat the Fiend of Wind attacked the Lufenia Kingdom, wiping out their civilisation to take over their Flying Fortress. Two centuries later, Kraken the Fiend of Water drove the Merpeople out of the Sunken Shrine and made it its lair, and Marilith the Fiend of Fire took residence in the Gurg Volcano. As for, Lich the Fiend of Earth, he took residence near Melmond Town and started decaying the surrounding lands. History After Garland is defeated by the Heroes of Light, the Fiends of Chaos drain the powers of the Elemental Crystals, the cornerstones of the world, each draining the Crystal of their corresponding element. With the Crystals' power decreasing, the world starts to decay and monsters begin to appear. The Warriors of Light track them down and slay them one by one, restoring the Crystals and destroying the Dark Crystal in the Chaos Shrine. There, they discovered that the Dark Crystal left behind a Portal to the Past, and travelled trhough time, only to find Garland and the Fiends of Chaos alive and well. It is eventually revealed that after his defeat, a dying Garland was dragged into the past, and used the Dark Crystal to create the Fiends of Chaos and send them into the present. As such, he creates a Time-Loop in which the Fiends save him in the present by dragging him in the past, so that he could send them in the present, ensuring his existence forever. Members Lich A skeleton with a violet robe and a horned helmet, surrounded with ghostly mist, and is based from the undead necromancers of the same name from fantasy folklore, made famous in the Dungeons and Dragons franchise. Marilith A female monster with the body of a huge, purple snake and the torso of a six-armed woman wielding six scimitars. She is based on the creatures of the same name from the Dungeons and Dragons franchise. Kraken A vaguely humanoid blue cephalopod, holding his tentacles like human limbs and wearing a purple cape. He is named after a monster from Scandinavian legends, so big that the top of its head emerging from waters was mistaken for an island. Tiamat The most powerful of the Fiends of Chaos. She looks like a dragon covered in greenish blue scales, with six heads. She is named after the primal Goddess of Oceans and Mother of All Things of Mesopotamian mythology, who waged war against creation and was defeated by the Warrior God Marduk. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Monsters Category:Teams Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Dissolved Organizations